Not just any monster
by Hushpuppy754
Summary: (Instead of Adam)Amanda Winchester is the illiegal daughter John Winchester. He met her mother five years after Mary died. And as she is a child off a Winchester, it means she is the true vessel for Helena, Luciders sister. And when Sam and Amanda gets into Luficers cage for three months ( I changed it ) , and then get out she decides to take a break and meets the one and only Ban.
1. Chapter 1

August the 10th , 2011

Sam Winchester had been out of Hell for a year when he finally went for his brother, Dean. A year ago Sam and Dean had fought the Devil Lucifer. Unfortunally Sam had been Lucifer's true vessel and to defeat him Sam had to say yes. It had been painful for Dean to watch his brother and their 20 year old half-sister, Amanda Smith , who was Lucifer's sisters true vessel, fall into Lucifer's cage to save humanity.

What he did not know was that they BOTH had surrvived. Only three months after the incident. But Sam had come back without his soul. As they both woke up, they decided to part ways. She had Sam help her get some fake ID's and credit-cards. She had also gotten a phone and left her number for Sam, but he never called her. When the night came, and Sam once again was out , because neither of them slept . they hadn't slept since they came back. Even though Sam was the only one without his emotions and should, neither of them could sleep. But either way, when the night came she stole his car and drove off. Eventually she came to a small city in Ohio with only about 10.000 citizens. She took a room in the local motel and a job at the local bar. It was Halloween when she first met him.

October the 21 , 2006

She smiled and continued clean the bardisk as she sang along with the 'creepy' song the bar played. It was Halloween, and she had agreed to work. After all, she didn't have anyone to spend the night with. And she didn't sleep, so some extra money didn't come bad.

As the night went on, more people came in to the bar, dressed in weird costumes. She assumed that they vere supposed to be scary, but she had seen scary in her life. She'd seen her mother eat herself, died, been brought back by Angels and been in Hell. Those 3 months had felt like 30 years, being in a cage with Sam, Lucifer and Helena, Lucifer's sister. That had been scary, not a man with make-up and fake teeth. Oh, don't forget the cape. Man, the cape was the best.

And when she though they couldn't get cheesier ; a 'nurse' came in. But, at her side was a big man. He looked about 40-45 and was wearing a furry coat that almost came to his ankles, black pants with many pockets and a black shirt. But what caught her attention was his face. He had a mask, which looked real and not fake, like the vampires. Even from the bar, she could hear the hissing sound that came out when he took a breath. She raised an eyebrow ; now we're talking.

She watched the 'nurse' give the man a look and then going to the dance floor with another man, a much younger one. The mask came to the bar and sat down at a barstool, one of his arms resting on the disk, and his body turned to the dance floor, staring at everyone, like he was judging them, and learning everything about them just by looking. Amanda couldn't help but look at him as she left the disk to clean some glasses, giving a tipsy/already drunk costumer poison now and then. When she was almost finished cleaning she noticed that the man hadn't moved a muscle, and was still staring at everybody. She sighed and walked to him.

'' Hey, you wanna drink?'' she asked and went to take a shot-glass, but without turning his head he answered her.

'' I cannot drink with the mask.'' His voice came out metal-like, and she felt goosebumps rise.

'' Ookeey..'' she said , but put the glas on the disk . She filled it up with tequila . When she turned and put the bottle on the shelf she heard his voice again.

'' I belive that means no.'' Once again she was startled by his harsh voice. Her favourite smirk made its way to her lips as she turned around and looked at the masked man, who had turned around, facing her. His blue eyes burned as they roamed her body, but not in that disgusting , lustful way, more like he was curious and tried to find answers.

'' Who said it was for you? I need something to make me not roll my eyes at all the cheesy costumes.'' She replied and quickly drowned the liquid. He raised an eyebrow and she could see that he was smirking, as he's left cheek rose.

'' Please, enlighten me.. '' he encouraged her. She leaned on the bar disk and looked him straight in the eyes.

'' A vampire , with fake teeth, back-licked hair, a black cape, and make-up. A mummy, made by toilet-paper , a few nuses that are dressed in very reveling clothes, a cop, with a 'prisoner' as his date. Witches, Indian girls, Lady Gaga's , fairies and ghosts.'' She told him in a sweet voice . '' How original, aren't they? '' she asked him.

''And what about me?'' he asked curiously and amused. I thought for a minute, studying him.

'' Hmm.. you? Well, your original, I'll give you that, but I can't figure out if your half robot or a science project gone wrong, resulting that you have to wear a mask to keep the pain away.'' Told him in a joking voice. I smiled when he gave a small laugh which made the 'nurse' he came with glance at us and glare at me. I brushed her off and turned my attention to The Mask again.

'' And what are you supposed to be, girl?'' he asked amused but I could hear a little bit of edge in his voice.

'' Can't you tell?'' I asked fake-chocked and backed from the bar to show my 'costume'. I was wearing a pair of shining skinny jeans, black pumps and a black tanktop. I had also recently colored my hair dark red. My make up was easy, just some red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. I turned around a few times and then quickly put in my fake teeth's with 6 fangs, like the real vampires Dean and Sam had showed me. I turned again and was now facing him, bearing my fangs, crouching my nose and giving him a seducing look.

'' Didn't you say vampires was 'cheezy'?'' he asked with the same amused voice. I smiled and gently took the teets out of of my mouth.

'' Only the fake ones''' I winked. '' hey, I never catched your name ?'' I suddenly said. He looked in thoughts , like he was deciding weather to give up his name or not, before he told me.

'' Bane . Just Bane .'' He said. I smiled and took another shot-glass, seeing as Marcus, a shot-aholic was heading here. I quickly gave it to him before he could open his mouth. He smiled and laughed drunkly before turning around. I looked at Bane and winked.

'' My name is Amanda. Amanda Winchester .''

We talked for hours, and when the 'nurse' , who I soon learned to be Talia, came to tell him they were leaving he gave her a look and told her something in another language. She looked mad, and in her eyes I could detect betrayal, but she turned and stomped out.

Soon we were the only ones left, we had talked and laughed for what seemed to be more than just 7 hours. He told me about having taken care of Talia since she was 5 years old, when he was 20 and have been taken care of her for 25 years.

When I looked at the time I was pulled out of our bubble.

'' Oh , shit! I didn't know the time was 3 o'clock! I need to head home!'' I said in a rushed voice. I quickly took my bag and jacket from under the disk and jumped over it. He stood up and walked with me to the door. I turned of the lights and stepped outside .

'' So, I need to go now.. She said nervously. He furrowed his brows and stared at her.

'' Alone? I don't think so. Just think of what could happen. '' He said and she stretched out her hand, showing him which way. He took my outstretched hand and begun to walk with me. It was a comfortable silence, no need to say anything as we walked and soon we were at my apartment building.

'' So, this is me.'' I smiled and begun to shift the keys in my hand . He nodded , told me what a pleasure the night had been and turned around. I shut my eyes for a second before opening them and reaching out to touch his shoulder. '' Hey , Bane, why don't you come up for a bit? So I can thank you.'' I was actually meaning something to eat, and I don't know how our when he took of his mask and started to kiss me.

Almost as on instinct I kissed back and straddled him on the couch, deepening the kiss. I moaned when he bit on my lip and layed me on top of the couch, kicking of his boots, and taking of my clothes, and his clothes.. I don't remember much of the night, it's all kind of blurry, but I remember one thing.. He was big, he was good, and we did it more than three times. And I got pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the only one.

_**A/N**_** ; Just to be clear, thing of Amanda as Black Widow in Iron Man 2, or in the Avengers just with longer hair. Scarlett Johansson with red hair.**

Bane stood in then airplane as it flied over Gotham, the city he was destined to destroy. As he glanced over the city his companion Talie, now Miranda Tate , had occupied, he felt a strange ache in his chest. He quickly went to the selected area of the plane and took out the picture he had of her. Amanda. He knew it was not normal to crave a woman he had only met once, but he couldn't help himself. That one night with her had been one of the few night he had been himself. He had even taken off his mask, a gesture not many people lived to tell about. The only ones who had seen him without a mask was Talia and Barsad, his right hand. Ge drew his thumb over her face . The picture he had stolen after the night of pleasure they had shared. The colours had begun to fade , after all, he had stared at the picture many times, often drawing his large hands over it. Without noticing it, the plane bumped down on the ground. When he felt that the wheels touched the ground he quickly hid the photograph in his coat and standing up. This was not a time to give in to weakness, this was the time he would take over Gotham, and destroy it once and for all.

_**[CHARACTER CHANGE]**_

Amanda Winchester could have said she had a good life. She had a nice apartment, well, it was nice for being in the Narrows. It was also in a nice block, dind't have as many break-ins as the rest of the 'down town'. Her apartment had two decent rooms, one for her and one for her 5 year old son , Anthony, or Tony s he preffered. It had a pretty regular livingroom where she had a nice sofa, a pretty awesome TV, a coffee table. The living-room was linked to the kitchen, as Tony someway had knocked town the kitchen dubbledoors. She couldn't be angry at him as doors were made of thin wood that were glued together. The kitchen was good, she could move around and she had a small table where she could fit at least four dinner plates and glasses for water and other drinks.

Just so she could keep up the show, she had a job as John Daggetts assistant. He was a small, selfish man who loved money more than himself. He had no respect for her, and was dumb as a donkey.

She had only lived in Gotham for four years, she came when Tony was a little over a year. They had settled down and went four year without any troubled, and she hoped there would be safe forever.

As a retired hunter, she was always on edge. She had been awere of the supernatural since she was four and her father had told her all about it. He had made her go to shooting classes, though her how to fight, but even though he thought her he sent her to a boarding school where they thought kids how to fight, and how to kill. All her classmates became assassins, but Amanda didn't. She ran away and tried to find her dad when she was killed by a monster who took her place, and tricked her step-brothers she had no idea existed. And after being dead for two times, she was tired of it. So she quit and found peace. Then she got Anthony, she vowed to never make him into a coldblooded hunter. He was well awere of the supernatural, but didn't want to be a hunter. He knew why they had salt over the doors and vindown, any why the ventiles was secured. He knew why his mom had devil trappes hidden in the apartment , and why in their car there was a hidden box in the back with weapons. But he also knew not to talk about it. Ofcourse he never let go of his Anti-posession necklace, with the same symbol his mother had tattoed on the backside of her neck. Amanda had also told him never to answer the phones with marks on. There was the ones with F.B.I , C.S.I and other big departments other hunters would pose as.

Yes, they had a great life, but unknown to them ; that would soon end.

Amanda rushed around in her apartment, collecting pens, a cloloring book, gameboy , some games and her sons worn laptop with headset. It was one of those days when the sweet old lady Martha couldn't look after Tony when Amanda was at work. And , a few nights ago the stock Exchange had been robed, for her boss, John Daggett , that had been good and bad. Good, because Bruce Wayne had lost his company after being robbed on everything he had, but bad because he had sold his company to non other than Miranda Tate, that Amanda swore she's seen before. John had hoped that the company would have been his by now , and because it wasn't, he was mad. Vey mad. And to be John Daggetts PA when he was man, was not a walk in the park.

'' Baby are you done yet? We gotta run!'' she called into the kitchen, where her son was sitting and eating his cornflakes. Luckily, Amanda had already changed her clothes for the day.

( /cgi/set?id=65550903 )

She was ready to go, just waiting for Tony. As soon as she had called, Tony came running to the door, with his jacket in his hands. He also took his mothers blazer, which she used as a jacket when it wasn't so cold. They closed the door and dubblechecket the lock before walking down to the car.

'' Ok, baby , today you're gonna have to sit at my desk all day. '' She told him softly when they were both seated in the car. She cringed when he pouted and sighed. '' I know baby, but I gotta work to keep it up. I know you hate Daggett, but try? For me? I really need this job.'' shebegged him with her puppy eyes. Amanda knew he couldn't resist those . He sighed and rolled his sky blue eyes.

She took a moment to look at him, as they stopped at red light. The hazelbrown hair was definetly from her, but the skyblue eyes was his fathers. They were the exact same replica. His nose was from Amanda, but the mouth and his ears was all from _him_. She sighed and began to drive again. Half focusing on the road she began to think of everything he had got from his father. He was very stubborn, but so was she . He was handsome, even for a five year old, and it was like his eyes could see into your soul. He wouldn't stop until he had finished it. But he also had a lot of the Winchester charm. He was already a charmer, a smooth talker, sarcastic, smart, athletic and everything a girl would like in a boy later in life.

Amanda smiled to herself and parked her car outside the big building before turning to Tony.

'' What did we talk about? '' Asked seriously. He once again rolled his eyes and began to ramble all the things he was not allowed to do.

'' No running around, no bothering others, no hating on Mr. Daggett , sit down and keep my mouth shut. You'll tell me when lunch is ready.'' He finished the small list and un-buckled his seatbelt before taking his backpack and exiting the car. Amanda smiled at her smart son before following his lead and getting out of the locket the doors and took his hand going into the building. She had the extra card, allowing Tony to enter the lobby. Both Amanda and Tony waved at Mark, the security guard as they passed the older man. He smiled and winked at Tony . Soon, they entered the elevator and pressing the right button to come up to John Daggetts floor.

As soon as they came right, Amanda rushed Tony to her desk. He immediately grabbed his gameboy and headphones , but Amanda could still hear the irritating sound of his shooting games.

A few hours later, the elevator rang, and John Daggett exited with an sour expression. Amanda bit her lip and took up her boss schedule for the day.

'' How the hell did Miranda tate get the inside track on the Wayne Board? I mean she's been meeting with him, shees been sleeping with him?'' He almost screamed at Stryver as the continued their way to his office.

''Not that we know of''Stryver tried to explain.

At this Tony spoke up.

'' ?'' He said in a innocent voice, but Amanda knew better. '' There's a man in a mask waiting in your room. Mommy doesen't know because the man didn't want mommy or anybody to know.'' Amanda took a deep breath and looked her son deep in the eyes. ' what the hell?!' she mouthed. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his game. She immediately turned to her boss and faked a stutter.

'' I-I promi-ise I di-didn't kno-ow.'' She had a faked frightened look on her face.

'' Well, nobody seem to know anything anymore! And where the hell is Bane?!'' Amanda flinched. That name. She didn't have time to answer as a hissing, metallic voice sounded through the air.

'' Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.'' Amanda almost laughed, the Devil. She had seen the devil, and Bane , no matter how scary he looked, was no devil.

''The hell is going on?'' John Daggett was pissed.

'' The plan is going as expected.'' Bane said, as if he was talking to a child.

'' Oh really? Do I look like I'm running Wayne Enterprises right now? Your hit on the stock exchanging didn't work my friend, and now you have my construction cruise going around the city twentyfour seven. How exactly is that supposedto help my company absorbe Wayne's?'' he walked closer and closer to Bane , trying to frighten him, but John Daggett was so small that not even Tony was scared. Before Bane could answer, he looked up at Stryver and Tony, then finally Amanda. Bane tensed for a millisecond before shaking his head. No, he couldn't be thinking of his Amanda, even though that assistant looked a lot like his, but then again, it had been 6 years, surely she had changed.

'' Leave us'' he told them all. Amanda began to collect Tonys things when Daggett spoke up.

'' No! Stay! I'm In charge here.'' He said stubbornly. Amanda rolled her eyes, a gest both Stryver and Bane noticed. Bane placed a hand on Daggetts shoulder and softly, or well softly in his way, asked ,

'' Do you feel in charge?'' This was Amandas que. She took Tonys hand and hurried out. A few moments later she heard the snap of Daggetts neck. She looked down at Tony who , fortunately still had his headphones on. Stryver quickly escaped, but Amanda wen't town on her knees and looked Tony straight in the eyes.

'' Did that man do anything to you? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?'' she asked seriously as soon as she had ripped of the headphoned. Tony just stood quietly before nodding. Amanda tensed and her heartbeat quickend. '' What?!'' she screamed in a whisper.

'' He just touched my cheek and made me look into his eyes. Mommy, he had my eyes!'' Even though Tony was a smart kid, when he saw that someone had something like him ; he would flip.

Amanda clenched her hands into fists and took his face in her hand.

'' Ok, mommy is just going to talk to the man in the mask. You'll stay here? And kick any stranger that tries to touch you in the balls or pull their hair.'' She said before standing up and going in to the room. She saw Bane standing at Daggetts desk, looking through tomse papers. She quietly slipped out of her heels and made sure the knife was still hidden in her dress. With small, quiet steps she made her way to him. Even without looking up, he spoke up.

'' No need to sneak, my love, I know your there.'' Ok, no need to sneak.

'' Why did you touch my son!'' she demanded with a furious voice and took another step closer to him. He finally looked up at her.

'' My dear, I think I have the right to touch my child. What a surprise, knowing I am no longer childless.'' He said in a amusing voice. Amanda growled.

'' He's not your's!'' she tried but already knew he wouldn't fall for it.

'' My dear, he has my eyes, he even stated that himself.'' He said, and Amanda could hear some heartbreak in his voice. Even though Amanda should know better she took his arm and a pen, writing down her address before closing his hand.

'' It's your choice. If you want to be in his life, start now and come by tonight. If not, were gonna forget you cause we've made it this far without you.'' She said and then quickly left.

A/N/2 ; I know, baaaad. I hade been writing this badass scene where she threw a knife at his head, but then I accidentally deleted it. My back is killing me so , ME OUT! Please review? For meeh (: 3


End file.
